Neapolitan
by EppieG
Summary: Somewhat of a continuation to Worthy and First Chair. Not entirely necessary to have read those first, although I hope that you have or will
1. Chapter 1

**_Neapolitan(part 1)_**  
Author: eponinesghost (EppieG)  
Title: NeapolitanPart 1/3  
Pairing: Tracey/Kelly  
Rating: R (for this part)  
Notes/Summary: Somewhat of a continuation to "Worthy" and "First Chair." Not entirely necessary to have read those first, although I hope that you have or will ;)

* * *

Note: Title is explained at the end of part 3 ;)

* * *

Tracey Kibre loved Chicago. There was something about it that got under her skin, settled there, and made itself at home. She couldn't quite put her finger on it ... it wasn't just the gorgeous setting on Lake Michigan or the spectacular examples of world-class architecture. It wasn't the haunting history or the mystery and layers of political and social drama. It was all of those things and something further undefined. No matter how often she visited, she felt the pull of the city... carving out a permanent place of affection in her heart and mind second only to her beloved New York. It was because of her deep and growing fondness that she had decided to ignore the only unpleasant aspect of her current assignment. That, and the fact that Kelly was here.

When Branch had sent word that he wanted to discuss this particular event with her, she honestly believed he was preparing her to cover pertinent case issues while other ADA's were absent. When he issued his "invitation" in the midst of their discussion, she was astonished and then increasingly offended. Yes, she was aware that the American Bar Association annual meeting was in Chicago this summer. No, she had been unaware that Arthur would be receiving an award ... unaware but genuinely pleased on his behalf. All of their work was reflected in his recognition. She had barely finished congratulating him and asking about the particulars when he dropped the bombshell. He would like her to attend as a representative of the DA's office. Demurring, she had responded that she was sure that there were others who would feel slighted by her inclusion, unless of course, they would be attending en masse. She was a senior ADA, but not exactly Branch's right hand man, so to speak. Rarely uncomfortable with his associates, Arthur had actually hemmed and hawed a bit. McCoy had no interest in making the trip, and he wanted to reward her and her team for an excellent year. Still, she could tell there was more to it ... she had worked with him far too long.

Then it dawned on her. He was asking her ... telling her really ... to attend because she was a woman. This being a national recognition, he wanted to put a more diverse face on the office. Make the pictures pretty. She'd be damned if she was going to play along. He could offer this "reward" to someone else ... On a slow burn, she flared her eyes at him. She'd had to scratch and claw her way to being considered primarily as a top ADA, not as a female ADA. And now she was supposed to smile and say "thanks for thinking of me first" because she could wear an evening gown?

Taking in her reaction and darkening expression, Branch decided to be blunt. He worked better that way anyway. "Now, Tracey ... you know damn good and well that politics is a huge part of this job. And I know you well enough to know that you want a shot at my office one of these days. This kind of visibility can't hurt."

Steaming, but still rational enough to hear him clearly, Tracey scowled. Damn him for being right. God she hated it when that happened.

"Besides, whatever you may think of my motives, can you honestly say that you and Gaffney don't deserve this kind of atta boy?"

Aha. So it was to be two attractive ADA's in formal wear flanking the boss at the podium. She almost sneered at the ironic term he used. Still, she couldn't deny that they had done some damn fine work in her office. If she refused on account of her pride, she would be slighting their accomplishments. "You're a smug sonofabitch, you know that Arthur?" She shook her head as her anger receded.

Smiling at her, he nodded. "Of course I do. How do you think I got this far?" He handed her a folder containing all the relevant travel information.

Sighing, she took it and tucked it under her arm. "We're not going to kiss your pompous ... face ... for the cameras. Just so you know." She started to leave.

"Never doubted it for a minute." He grinned and put his glasses back on, turning back to the paperwork on his desk. "Oh ... Tracey ... one more thing ..."

She halted near the door, listening expectantly.

"Wear something red ... I like you in red ..."

Her outraged glare and the crash of the door slamming earned a deep belly laugh from him as she stomped down the hall.

* * *

By the time she and Kelly made their entrance at the Marriott ballroom, Tracey had successfully quashed any of her remaining hostility. She felt and looked fabulous. Smirking slightly as she glanced down at her black and silver gown, she sent a silent "fuck you" to Arthur on the other side of the room. Not a red thread in sight. Besides, she was nearly giddy every time she looked at Kelly. Stunning was not a strong enough word to describe her partner tonight. She glowed. The pale blue of her strapless dress accented every hue in her eyes, which sparkled like the sapphire pendant Tracey had given her just before they left. Tracey watched her finger it absently as they entered, flushed with the memory of the enthusiastic thank you she'd received. She couldn't take her eyes off of the woman at her side and she was pretty damn sure that at least half the room knew exactly how she felt. It was all she could do not to take her hand.

Kelly wanted to pinch herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming. Granted, no one else knew that she and Tracey were there together ... at least not in that sense. But she couldn't help floating just a bit as they made their way toward their seats near the stage. Her heart paused each time Tracey spoke or touched her, even in the most innocent way. She hoped the enormity of her feelings wasn't plastered all over her face. This was, after all, a business function. A very strange and somewhat loaded one to be sure, but still. Tracey looked dazzling. As each person greeted them or passed by, Kelly was aware of the affect the brunette had on them. She's mine. The thought was almost incapacitating. Her hand was drawn again to the pendant, almost like a lifeline.

Branch slid his chair back and stood to welcome them as they reached the table. Tracey noted that his wife was wearing green.

"Well, if it isn't two of my most talented associates ..." His arms spread wide, he was in a great mood.

Tracey leaned in to his half-hug in spite of herself. "If not _the _two most talented. Hello, Arthur." She nodded to Mrs. Branch, smiling. She could afford to be gracious now that she was here.

Beaming, Branch drew Kelly in for a bear-like squeeze. "You ladies look absolutely lovely. I'm so glad you could make it."

Recalling the lengthy stream of expletives Tracey had invoked when she broke the news to her about their requested presence, Kelly chuckled. "We wouldn't have missed it, Arthur." She still wasn't quite comfortable using his first name. Scanning the place cards, she realized she would be seated next to Mrs. Branch. At first she was disappointed not to be beside Tracey, but then she noted that she would be in a position to stare at her across the table. That would work.

Settling into their respective chairs, the New York City contingent made introductions and small talk as the guest of honor signaled for more champagne. Smiling at Kelly from her vantage point, Tracey wondered why she had been so reluctant to do this. A few more hours and she'd have the angel sitting across from her all to herself in a suite paid for by the city. That would work. Raising her glass, she tilted it against Branch's in a celebratory toast.

* * *

Mindful of the plethora of lawyers and colleagues clogging the city, Tracey and Kelly maintained their professional personas throughout the evening. Each had even danced with Arthur. They kept up the facade during the short cab ride back to their hotel, The Drake, and all the way up in the elevator. Tracey was literally counting the steps down the hall to their suite. Once that door was closed behind them ... For all outward appearances, they were two friends and co-workers on a business trip, sharing a suite with two separate, queen sized beds. And a breath-taking view. Right now the only view that was stealing Tracey's breath was the creamy expanse of skin exposed on Kelly's back. They had barely cleared the archway, the door had scarcely clicked as it closed, and Tracey was whirling her around, pressing her against the wall near the closet, kissing her greedily. My god, she could never get enough. She let her small purse slide to the floor as she pushed closer, moaning low in her throat as Kelly's tongue dueled with her own.

Between kisses and gasps, they struggled to communicate fully. "... dying to all evening ..."

" ... so beautiful ..."

"... unbelievable ... looking at you ..."

"... mine ... "

" ... yes ..."

Panting, Tracey paused, her forehead leaning against Kelly's. They had all night. This was a rare and special opportunity. Pushing against the wall, she backed away slightly, wiping her lip with her fingers. Her voice was a hushed rumble as she promised, "Just a minute ... wait here ..." Somewhat unsteadily she moved across the room, towards the window. Reaching up, she drew the curtains wide with one sweeping motion, revealing the lake below, the lights on the water. Gaining her balance with each step, she picked up the remote that controlled the sound system. With only a few clicks, she found what she was looking for and music filled the air.

Finding Kelly's eyes with her own, she beckoned. "Come here ... dance with me."

In the ballroom, earlier in the night, Kelly had longed to hold Tracey in the crowd, not the random dance partners she had endured for propriety's sake. She blinked slowly as she joined her now, warm all over in anticipation. They meshed together perfectly, arms around each other, adjusting instantly. There was a certain strangeness to the embrace due to the length of their gowns, the oddness of holding each other wearing such finery, but to Kelly it was magic. She exhaled happily near Tracey's ear as they swayed together, hearts so close. "Thank you ... you always know ..."

Kissing her bare shoulder softly, Tracey smiled. "It's easy to give you what you want all the time when it's the same thing I want, baby." She tightened her arms around Kelly's waist. Then Kelly was nibbling her earlobe and she couldn't stop shivering.

"You should learn to accept a compliment ... gratitude." Her tongue was lazily following the curve of Tracey's ear. "Tonight ... you can have whatever you want ..." Lightly her teeth joined in the play. She repeated, "... whatever _you _want ..."

My god. She was paralyzed with the possibilities. Whatever she wanted? She wanted Kelly, always. Any way, every way. She tried to speak, but nothing came out. Clearing her throat, she murmured, "You should be careful ... that might be a dangerous offer."

Kelly chuckled in her ear. "I'm fully prepared for the consequences, I assure you ..." She trailed her lips down the side of Tracey's neck, sucking softly.

Biting back a groan, Tracey tried to focus. "Let me make sure I understand the terms of this deal ..." She slid her hands up to capture Kelly's head, drawing back slightly to look her in the eye. "Tonight ... for the duration ... I can have .. do ... anything I want ... regardless of your preferences? Without asking permission?" Her eyes were glittering and dark.

Something about the gleam in Tracey's deep brown eyes, the unnatural brightness, sent a sharp shock screaming through Kelly's lower abdomen. Oh. She didn't think Tracey was teasing all of the sudden, and the thought both unsettled and excited her. Her voice wavered, "Y-yes ... exactly." She threw as much confidence as she could muster into her own expression.

Tracey's eyes grew nearly black as she processed Kelly's reply. Her tone stronger. "Starting right now?"

Mutely, Kelly nodded, Tracey's thumbs sliding against her cheeks as her head moved.

"Then ... as gorgeous as it is ... I want you out of that dress ..."

* * *

to be cont'd


	2. Chapter 2

**_Neapolitan (part 2)  
_**Author: eponinesghost (EppieG)  
Title: Neapolitan Part 2/3  
Pairing: Tracey/Kelly  
Rating: NC-17

* * *

Kelly's mind was racing as Tracey lowered the zipper all the way down to the small of her back. She wasn't nervous ... not really, she told herself. It wasn't their first time after all. She flashed back to how Tracey had undressed her that night, deliberate and sensual and totally in command. In command. That was certainly true tonight and it was all at her suggestion. She drew a deep shaky breath as the her gown fell away. To be fair, they had come a long way in terms of sharing control and trusting each other equally. Kelly smiled inwardly as she remembered Tracey's reluctance to give in to her, how she had worked at learning to relax and submit. They had both loved every minute of those lessons, she was sure. But this was where Tracey truly excelled. And that knowledge was wreaking havoc with her system.

Helping Kelly step free of the pile of blue fabric, Tracey scooped up the dress and deposited it on the chair. Now that she was on a mission, she had regained all of her faculties. Even the sight of Kelly standing nearly naked at the end of the bed, didn't make her weaken. Well, not much. Her eyes raked up and down, not missing the dampness now evident in the front of Kelly's wispy underwear. Gulping, she instructed, "Go ahead and take the rest off ... get comfortable on the bed ... I'll be right back." Swiftly she moved toward the office/sitting room portion of the suite. She had things to do, and if she stayed close to that much temptation ...

* * *

When Tracey stepped back around to the bedroom, she was wrapped in one of the luxurious, fluffy hotel robes. Kelly was puzzled at first, but then assumed it was because the curtains were still open. The way the suite was laid out, there was a clear visual path from the window across the sitting area to the hallway and the door, but the bedroom furniture and the sleeping area were off to the side. Thankfully so, as she was sprawled out nude on the decadent sheets of one of the queen-sized beds. Her eyes were drawn to Tracey's hands ... or more specifically, to what she was holding in them.

"Thank God you are so well accessorized." Tracey wore a small smirk as she held up the scarves. She scanned Kelly's body approvingly as she drew next to the bed, finally settling on the deep blue eyes that were and would probably always be her Kryptonite.

"Last chance to back out ... withdraw the offer ..." She tried to make the remark light, but her face was completely serious.

As if Kelly were capable of denying Tracey anything at this point. She thought of everyone in the crowd of attendees tonight, how spectacular Tracey was amongst them, how most of them would have killed to spend even a few minutes alone with her ... and how she alone was the beneficiary of such attention. It was unfathomable to her how lucky she was. Licking her lips, she whispered, "Not on your life."

Tracey felt herself melt just a little at the response. Damn it was hot in here. She bent forward and closed her fingers around Kelly's right wrist, lifting it up, guiding it toward the headboard. Tenderly she placed a gentle kiss on the delicate skin there, letting her lips absorb the tiny vibration of Kelly's pulse for just a second before drawing away. Efficiently, she wrapped the scarf around Kelly's hand and arm and secured it to the bed.

Glancing sideways, she advised, "Check that ... make sure it's not too tight." Satisfied when Kelly pulled against it and nodded up at her, she moved quickly around the bed to the Kelly's other side. Once there she repeated the ritual, complete with the benedictory kiss. Kneeling next to Kelly's hip, she rearranged the pillows under her head, totally focused on making sure Kelly was not in any distress.

"Tracey ... they're fine ... I'm fine."

Leaning in so that her face was just above Kelly's, Tracey murmured emotionally, "You have to know ... I would never hurt you."

Her heart in her eyes, Kelly answered, "I do know, baby ... that's why I'm willing to do this, why I _want _so much to do this ... only with you."

Before she let herself completely break down, Tracey tied the remaining scarf around Kelly's face like a blindfold. Once it was in place she covered the lips she craved constantly with her own, trying to transmit everything she was feeling, thinking, needing ... through that kiss. Sinking into Kelly totally, Tracey lost herself to this one moment, kissing her with abandon and raw hunger.

Trying to memorize the last expression on Tracey's face as the scarf faded everything to black, Kelly was caught up in the intensity Tracey's efforts. She felt like she was spinning, in space. Without her arms to anchor her, without the ability cling to Tracey, she had the sensation of falling. Then Tracey was lying against her, weighing her down, the warmth and softness and stimulating texture of the robe adding to the chaos of her perceptions. Oh god, she was already burning up. Without warning, Tracey was pulling back, and away, and she could hear knocking at the door. She felt Tracey leave the bed and heard her footsteps padding toward the hallway. Suddenly chilled, she lay there, feeling entirely exposed and small.

* * *

Straining to hear over the music and her own thudding heartbeat, Kelly's adrenaline level skyrocketed. She heard voices, one Tracey's, the other definitely male ... but not the actual words. Maybe something was wrong ... was someone coming in? Tracey wouldn't do that ... let that happen ... she was completely bereft and helpless. She tamped down on the urge to call out, hating how panicked she was becoming after only a few minutes alone and immobilized. Then she was sure that the door had closed, the lock set. Was Tracey still here? Was he? Dammit, this was maddening. She heard the sound of metal ... something familiar ... almost creaking ... wheels? Coming closer and closer and then stopping. Then much farther away, the sound of the curtain being pulled across the rod. Then the music was softer, hushed. She chastised herself disgustedly. It's not like she was bound and gagged in the trunk of a car. She was in a high-end hotel suite with the person she trusted most in the world. She could hear Tracey rustling something nearby.

"Who was that? Is everything okay?" As hard as she'd tried, she couldn't keep the pitch of her voice at a normal level.

Tracey sounded distracted. "Yes ... fine ... it was just room service ..."

"But we didn't order anything ... " She was more and more confused.

Laughing quietly, Tracey moved next to the bed. "I did ... while you were undressing." Her knee caused the bed to dip.

Kelly turned her head in that direction. "Did he come in ... could he ..."

Soothingly, Tracey stroked her lower leg. "No ... no. I signed for it at the door. He couldn't see a thing." Kelly could almost hear her smiling. "I'm the only one with that privilege ... and I could look at you all night."

Noticeably relaxing with relief, Kelly scolded herself again for being so foolish. She should have known ... believed ... that Tracey would take care of her.

"Room service? I know you always have an appetite ... but we're ... um, kind of in the middle of something ..." She found it decidedly difficult to make faces at her partner with half of hers shrouded.

"Actually, we're just at the beginning ... " Tracey maneuvered around the bed until she was at the end.

Kelly again felt the mattress cave where Tracey's knees settled, but she was much more interested in the muted metallic clanging noise. Had to be the room service tray. Then Tracey's hand closed around her ankle firmly ... lifting it up, then pulling it slightly forward. Kelly was surprised when the bottom of her foot met heated skin. She pressed into it, anxious to learn just where on Tracey's body she was finally able to touch. The robe was gone, she knew that much.

As her toes curled into Tracey's upper chest, she felt the soft curve of one breast brush the side of her foot. Just as she was beginning to enjoy the oddly erotic contact, she was startled as something warm and liquid cascaded over her toes. What the ...? Before she could cry out or jerk away -- Tracey's iron grasp was holding her in place -- eager lips had encircled her big toe. She thought she'd faint as the steady pull of Tracey's mouth and whip-fast tongue went after every trace of whatever she'd been christened with.

Oh god. She was in trouble. She was in heaven. Squirming as her other foot was raised and doused, Kelly ceased to care about what it was that Tracey was licking off of her ... she only wanted to know that she would never stop.

* * *

When Tracey drew away from her, Kelly's breath was so ragged that she had difficulty picking up any audible clues to her whereabouts. No matter how hard she concentrated. As a result, every inch of her skin was on high alert, expecting the next touch ... the next drop. The bed tilted near her shoulder and suddenly Tracey's voice was right next to her ear.

"I'm so glad you took the necklace off ... we wouldn't want another incident ..."

Despite her radically altered state, Kelly smiled. She had insisted on wearing it during her "thank you" session the night before their trip. It had taken her nearly an hour to untangle Tracey's hair from the chain.

"Tilt your head back ... yeah ... just like that ..."

Kelly had no time to prepare ... as soon as her chin was raised, her neck bared ... the lava-like fluid was pooling in the hollow of her throat. Groaning, she swallowed spasmodically as Tracey lapped at her skin like a kitten ... rolling her tongue against it even after it was clean.

"This spot ..." Tracey pressed her lips against the moist indentation. " ... is one of my favorites ..." She poured herself another layer to clear away. " ... mmm ... I could stay right here ..."

Whimpering, Kelly started to protest. Tracey's hair was brushing her lips, tickling her neck and upper chest. She was so close her breath was fogging Kelly's skin, but Kelly could do nothing but shudder. Trying to remain coherent, she asked haltingly, "What is ... it ... that stuff?"

The question was barely formed and Tracey was smearing it over her lips with one finger. Kelly could scarcely register anything before Tracey's mouth was consuming hers, hot and intense and sweet. Her senses all on overload, Kelly surrendered, fighting only to keep this connection, following Tracey's lips, lifting her head to chase after Tracey's mouth as she broke away. Uttering a small cry of frustration as Tracey again drifted out of reach, Kelly ran her tongue over her lips and around the inside of her mouth.

"Chocolate ... " Her breath was shallow, uneven. "I should have known ..." High quality, from the taste. Or maybe that was just Tracey. " ... you're addicted ... you know that?"

Tracey's reply was a muffled growl near her ribcage, "Oh yeah ... totally addicted now."

Kelly's muscles contracted instinctively as the chocolate drizzled around her belly button and then filled it. Oh fuck. She bit her lip hard as Tracey's tongue swiped around and around there, dipping in and out again and again. Her lips sealed against Kelly's skin ... sucking strongly, determined to get every last taste. Kelly wanted to beg, desperately, for Tracey to go faster ... lower ...God ... anything to relieve the mounting tension she was creating. But she battled as hard as she could to resist the temptation. Part of the game was for Tracey to push her to her breaking point ... and she didn't want to cave so early. Tracey was definitely taking her damn time.

Fearing that it wouldn't be long before she was functionally speechless, Kelly croaked out an anemic warning, "Just remember ... payback's a bitch ..."

Tipping the silver tureen so that the chocolate sauce splashed between Kelly's breasts, Tracey's comeback was low and husky. "Oh, I'm counting on it ..."

* * *

to be cont'd


	3. Chapter 3

**_Neapolitan (part 3)_**  
Author: eponinesghost (EppieG)  
Title: Neapolitan Part 3/3  
Pairing: Tracey/Kelly  
Rating: NC-17

* * *

No matter how much she braced herself for what she knew was inevitable, Kelly jerked abruptly when the rapidly cooling chocolate rained down on her already sensitized nipple ... oh shit ... Holding her breath she waited ... willing Tracey to hurry, wanting so much to cry out for her to do so ... she was dying for ... god YES

The soft heat enveloped her, sending her rocketing out of control. Her arms tugged futilely against the restraints she had all but forgotten as they tried to capture Tracey's head ... hold her in place ... keep her mouth right where it was forever. Arching and straining, she attempted to ride out the avalanche of pleasure that nearly smothered her ... but Tracey was relentless.

As if the alternating pull and pressure weren't enough to completely unhinge her, the shock of Tracey's tongue swirling and swathing around and around and over her blew her away. Twisting frantically, she no longer comprehended the noises she was making.

No no no no no no no ... Dimly she heard herself panting harshly as Tracey abandoned her once more. Her chest heaving with tortured effort, she wrapped her hands tightly around the scarves for support. Then she was hanging onto them for dear life as her other nipple was thickly coated and Tracey's lips found it. Her head rolling from side to side, Kelly's mind barely registered anything but the growing need that consumed her. God ... she had to ... if she could just ...

FUCK

Her whole body jolted off the bed as Tracey's teeth clamped down, sending screaming spasms all the way to her toes. Writhing wildly, she moaned without thought, each sound wrenched from her throat as Tracey further indulged herself. Uselessly her hands flailed against their confinement as the world exploded in brilliant color behind the blindfold.

"TRACEY ... I can't ..."

Both of them were staggered as Kelly's orgasm ripped through her, the force gripping her body almost violently before wringing it out, leaving her utterly limp and quaking.

* * *

Kelly had no idea how much time had passed when she finally floated up from the depths of her ecstasy. She was instantly aware of Tracey's current location, the brush of her hair against her inner thigh, the soft scrape of her tongue. Distantly, she picked up Tracey's appreciative murmuring, felt the warm gust of her breath against her still throbbing flesh. Stretching languidly, she was reminded of her bonds. Within seconds, and the addition of more chocolate, she was reminded of her feverish arousal.

Each stroke of Tracey's tongue swept her further and further back into the fire. Her hips shifted uncontrollably, vainly searching for the perfect position. Her heels slid against the sheets, unable to gain enough traction. Impossible. It was impossible that she could be so excited so soon after ...

She could picture Tracey's unruly curls bobbing and dipping as she felt the searing heat of her strong velvet tongue ... bathing and searching. Steady and sure ... then urgent and twitching ... then ... gone.

" ... oh GOD ... don't go .." Kelly groaned. She could tell that Tracey was no longer on the bed. Something clattered against metal and she heard Tracey swear under her breath.

"I'm here ... I'm right here ... I'm not going anywhere baby." Her voice was gruff and shaky. "Just putting this away ... "

Kelly felt Tracey's weight once again compress the mattress near her waist. Her heart rate accelerated in anticipation. Unexpectedly, something cool brushed her abdomen, causing her to shiver. At the same time, she detected a very distinct aroma ... her mind reeled ... she could almost place it ... so familiar ... strawberries?

In answer to her silent query, Tracey rubbed one against her parted lips, so unmistakable in smell and texture, so definitely a strawberry. Before she could react, it was withdrawn. When she felt it again, Tracey was holding it between her teeth. Immediately, Kelly nipped at it, pulling Tracey closer, crushing their mouths together, desperate to hold her there. The juice squirted onto her tongue, over her lips, as she pursued it into Tracey's mouth. Swallowing, they broke apart, Tracey catching the droplets on her chin, at the corners of her mouth, licking along her lower lip. But no matter how she slanted her head, Kelly couldn't snare another kiss, and any last vestige of strength she'd hoped to use to prolong the challenge vanished.

"Please ... " Tied up as she was, she was wholly undone.

She gasped as Tracey circled another berry around her breast, spiraling tighter and tighter inward, until the pebbled surface of it rubbed across her stiffly stinging nipple. Her back bowed as Tracey's hair swung over her there, followed by the chilled moistness of the berry Tracey must have bitten in half. The inside of it wiped over her, trailing juice and flavor. Good god ... she knew what was next ... yet she heard her own shrill cry of surprise as Tracey sucked her in. Her head whipped sharply back and forth, banging into her arms ... fuck ... so hot ... the flicker of Tracey's tongue ... effortlessly killing her ...

She knew she was begging now and she didn't give a damn. "God Tracey ... you have to ... please please please ..." She wasn't going to survive this ... the pressure was unbearable.

Tracey was dragging one more goddamned strawberry down her abdomen in a straight line ... Kelly's hips bucked as it reached her most sensitive spot... her arms yanking the scarves nearly free of the bed. The fruit and Tracey's fingertips slid lower still, pressing into her, slippery and slow. She was screaming ... or shouting ... or both ... fuck yes ... uh huh ... almost ... there...

The makeshift blindfold was snatched from around her head, the light bombarding her ... initially distracting her from the absence of Tracey's touch. Her eyes ping-ponged in every direction, finally settling on Tracey's face ... coming closer ... more in focus. The stark hunger there sparked another wave of ferocious trembling. Practically sobbing, she blurted, "DON'T STOP ..."

Looming over her, Tracey ordered, "Look at me. Kelly ... watch ..."

With the hand that had been so deliberately and effectively inciting her, Tracey brought the slickly glistening strawberry up to her lips, while the hand that had stripped away the barrier from Kelly's eyes crawled down her hip and between her legs. Simultaneously, Tracey bit down on the berry and slid her fingers into Kelly, visibly reacting to both sensations ... her guttural moans absorbed directly into Kelly's skin, blood. It was too much ... too intense. Tracey barely had time to stroke, swallow ... and Kelly was hurtling over the edge, contorting and thrashing ... each subsequent rush more powerful and vivid ... splintering her further ... until every awareness was annihilated.

* * *

The first thing Kelly became conscious of was the wonderful weight of Tracey's body splayed over her, blanketing her. Following that, she keyed in on the erratic pattern of Tracey's breathing, hissing near her ear, fiery and tormented. She turned to nuzzle her face toward the sound, Tracey's hair serving the same purpose the scarf had earlier, effectively blocking her vision.

"I've ... never ... been so ... fucking turned on ... so goddamned drenched ... in my ... entire ... life ..." Tracey rasped. Her voice sounded painfully unnatural, as if the effort to even speak was crushing it. Her hips rocked into Kelly as if to prove her point.

Stirred by Tracey's confession and her own reaction to how deeply affected her partner was, Kelly's lips found the area just beneath Tracey's ear, latching onto her there. She could feel the tremors tearing through Tracey ... the scorching ardor at every point of contact. With her legs she did what her arms could not, wrapping them around Tracey securely, pulling her in, holding her close, encouraging her.

The combination of Kelly's mouth at her neck and Kelly's legs urging her hips flush against her unleashed the torrent of desire Tracey had valiantly held in check. Mindlessly she plunged in... circling, grinding, thrusting wildly ... frenzied and furious. Oblivious to Kelly's attempts to aid her by pushing up, by using the scarves for any leverage she could summon, Tracey was frantic for release. Sounds and images and tastes tumbled together, incoherently heightening her excitement, pushing her harder, faster. Sharp staccato bursts of euphoria signaled her impending climax. Lurching forward with an coarse animalistic cry, she shattered. Again and again and again ... collapsing finally, quivering and spent ... sinking into Kelly, overcome with bliss.

* * *

Once she had regained some of her energy ... she doubted she'd _ever _recover ... Tracey carefully untied and unwound the scarves. Rubbing and caressing Kelly's wrists, she inspected them critically, glancing toward Kelly's eyes as she flexed and turned her hands.

At first Kelly was amused by the way Tracey fussed and hovered, but when she read the chagrined expression that was written all over Tracey's face, she was moved to erase it. Gently disentangling her fingers from Tracey's, she brought them up to caress her cheek.

"Stop it Trace ... they're fine ... I'm okay." She smiled reassuringly. "Besides ... no matter how many aches or marks I might have later ... I don't regret one minute, not one second. In fact, I'm pretty sure I got the best end of this deal."

She could already tell she was going to be sore, but she welcomed it. She wanted every last reminder of tonight. "That's not like you, by the way. Letting someone else get the better of you in a bargain ... " She ran her fingers through Tracey's hair as she teased. "You usually work from a position of strength ..."

Tracey angled her head to kiss the center of Kelly's palm before responding, the edges of her mouth turning up. "Well, it would take me all night to enumerate the many, many ways that you are wrong ... " Leaning down, she brushed her lips against Kelly's softly. "And we have things to do ... so, I'll drop it for now. But know this ... I'm confident that I came out on top." Grinning, she backed up and off of Kelly, sliding toward the edge of the bed.

"What things?" Kelly couldn't imagine that Tracey had left any surprises on the table.

Getting to her feet awkwardly, Tracey reached for Kelly's hand, tugging her into a sitting position. "Well ... we're going to make good use of that enormous marble shower ... "

She waited as Kelly scooted forward. "We're going to leave a _huge _tip for the maid ..."

Tracey took a long look at the state of the bedding. "And then we're going to snuggle down into the other bed for a fabulous night's sleep."

Taking Kelly's hand again, she helped her stand, steadying her until she had her balance. Without releasing her hold, she started walking toward the bathroom. "Oh ... and tomorrow before we head to O'Hare, we're going to stop into that little candy shop on Michigan Ave."

Following behind, Kelly's head swiveled to survey the mess atop the room service cart. Laughing, she asked, "You didn't get enough for your sweet tooth already?"

Without turning around, Tracey squeezed her hand. "I want to buy some chocolate covered strawberries for Branch."

Shaking her head and chuckling at her partner's peculiar sense of humor, Kelly glanced behind her at the scarves. "Well, if we're making plans ... I need to remember to talk to Ravell when we get home ..."

"What in the hell for?" Tracey looked over her shoulder suspiciously.

Smiling, her eyes dancing, Kelly pushed Tracey's arm up and angled, pressing it against the small of her back in the classic "collared perp" position. Stepping forward, she kissed the top of Tracey's shoulder.

"I need to borrow his handcuffs."

* * *

the end.

thanks for reading!

* * *

> Brick-shaped ice cream made up of three differently flavored ice creams (usually chocolate, strawberry ... and vanilla ;)

The tricolored, three-flavored Neapolitan ice cream is virtually unknown in Italy today but still made in the United States, where it was introduced in the 1890s. (The American term "Neapolitan" is based on its former identification with spumoni.)

Apparently, American tastebuds weren't ready for the flavor sensation of authentic spumoni, so an ingenious marketer combined three of America's favorite flavors and named the ice cream after the region where the original treat was created, Naples.


End file.
